The Tale of Ty Lee
by Thatkid Haku
Summary: This story takes place three years after the fall of fire lord ozi. i hope you can all bare with me as i embark on this journey. i welcome all reviews good or bad so please leave some!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

For one to be imprisoned in a place, that time, can neither be kept nor established is total hell for one to even begin to imagine.

This was the life of the former princess Azula.

Hours, days, weeks… it was impossible for Azula to even begin to imagine how much time had gone by since she had woken up inside her own personal white-celled hell.

Two groups, one horizontal and the other vertical, made from rusty iron bars, divided the room into two distinguished areas. The deepest section of the prison now inhabited, contained the former princess, who was now the newest patient to the mental hospital. At the head of the room was a door, was _the _door. This door was the only way out for Azula to escape out of. Since her first day in she had plotted to escape, she had tried desperately to escape her first day thrashing around spitting blue flames around the room at guards and doctors. She didn't care who she hit but as long as she hit someone and was able to escape. Needless to say the attempt was futile.

Behind Azula was a small window, this window allowed the tiniest shred of light to peer through. This light was Azula's only hope, reminding her that she could indeed escape, that she could indeed get free one day.

Her arms and legs shackled to the ground. This was not made to imprison her such as an animal but for the safety of the staff that had to enter her domain. Since day one she had attacked in a furry of flames at anyone who dared enter her domain. The chains lead to two small holes to her left barely a meter wide from one another. This mechanism was put in place so that the guards could safely subdue the patient without causing too much harm.

The former princess had not ate or slept in several days. She would not fall easily into the doctor's intention to assassinate her. Her head turned to the food tray easily in her grip. _Do they think I am a fool that I would fall for their trick to poison me, no I will not go so easily_.

She also feared that once she fell asleep the guards would enter and strike down on her with a furry of flames from the heavens. No she would not go so easily, she would make sure she had put the workers of this asylum in her own personal hell.

The former princess anger inflamed as she looked up as the door opened, a guard stepping in with food.

"I have come with your fresh food your _highness_." The guard spat out slightly chuckling to himself.

Azula mad with fury, at how such a low unworthy subject was laughing at her pain and suffering, sent blasts of madness through her as she shot out multiple blue fire blasts at the guard. Each blast hitting its mark hit the guard square in his chest. The blast was powerful enough to shoot the unprepared guard straight out of the room.

"You'll pay for that!" the guard yelled as he lift himself off the floor throwing the food tray down on the ground, a small flame began to form in the grip of his hand extending down to the ground creating a whip. Just as the man raised his arm into a striking position, a hand shot out grabbing his forearm.

"Have you forgot who the patient is Chang." A young man (possibly Azula's doctor) stepped into view of Azula's doorway, letting go of his grasp of the guards forearm. Before letting the man explain himself he turned around staring straight into Azula's eyes.

Those eyes the man thought. Filled with such hatred and fury no one should bear that all in at once. The hairs began to rise on the back of the young man's neck as chills shot down his spine. How could she let herself go like this the man thought. Once a powerful, prideful princess now turned into a hapless mess.

"I want her door welled shut and a slot made so that you can slide the food into her chamber and make sure she is chained properly now." The young doctor said as he turned around and left disappearing from Azula's sight.

The guard shut the door and began to go to work as were the doctor's orders.

Azula awoke unaware how long she had been out a few minutes or days she did not know. Her arms and legs now chained even more securely to the ground and wall. Azula looked up her door now welded shut, her only hope of escaping now left her.

Azula eventually tried fire bending; she tried to make several small fire daggers in which were to appear on the tip of her fingers. A small flame erupted from her forefinger and then her pinky and soon after all of her fingers had a small fire going. _I wonder if I can melt the cuffs off _Azula thought as she began to let her fingers touch the cuffs.

The former princess screamed in agonizing pain as the metal on the cuffs heated up burning her wrist intensely. The pain shot all up her body and she soon fell down hitting her head on the ground loosing conscience.

Azula rose in alert of having been passed out, her whole body ached from not being able to move and the lack of nutrients was starting to affect the girl.

"You know you shouldn't be doing things like that." A faint whisper came from the corner of the room. "If you keep that up you will only be hurting yourself now."

"Who is there? Who dares show themselves in my presences?" Azula spat out sending a fire ball in the direction of the voice.

The figure stepped forward from the opposite side in which she had just been standing from; the moon light shining down on the figure revealing a set of curves and the figures face.

"You! How dare you present yourself in my presence! You betrayed me! You traitor!" Azula screamed in a frenzy shooting blue flames up in the air. "You and Mai both traitors! How could you do such a thing to me? How did you even get in here?" Azula began to rise but the lack of nutrients had left her legs weak and she fell back down to her knees. Her gaze on the cold stone floor she tried not to acknowledge the visitor but that was hard.

"You passed out the pain and the lack of nutrients in your body alarmed the doctor, so he had the guards open the door to feed you and ease the pain." The figure explained.

Guilt began to fill the stranger, had the betrayal of her friend really hurt her so much. So much that she would hurt herself mentally and physically. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe that. She never wanted Azula to place her fear over her controlling her like a puppet again.

Azula slowly began to look up her medium long hair falling down to the side of her face. Her eyes met the stranger who had now stepped completely out of the shadows. "You who I trusted the most in this world betrayed me and eventually became the death of me! GET OUT NOW!" Azula screamed letting out a blast of blue flames that engulfed the whole room in a frenzy setting various objects ablaze.

Screams filled the mental institute as Azula began laughing hysterically. Guards rushed in, the laugh sending chills down their spines as they began putting out the flames and dragging the partly burnt figure out of the room.

Azula stopped laughing. Her eyes meeting the visitors just as she was being pulled out of the room, " Ty Lee mark my words, one day I will escape from this hell and one day I shall set out and have my vengeance on all those who betrayed me!"

Azula once more began to fill the institution with laughter as the guards began to weld the door shut once again. The ex-princess began to plan once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Book one

Chapter one: Kyoshi Island.

It had been three years since Ty lee had visit Azula. And still she was haunted with nightmares from the encounter.

Ty Lee shot up, her face drenched with sweat. Her legs swung over the side of her bed, her breathing heavy.

"I can't let Azula get the best of me even in my dreams."

Ty lee lifted her off the bed; she walked over to the mirror located in the corner of her room. Her hair was a mess she thought. She picked up a wash cloth from the basin and washed her face clean.

"Ty Lee! Ty! Are you ok?" a small petite brunette opened the door to Ty's room. The girl fully dressed in her Kyoshi uniform a green dress padded with brown hard leather and a fan along with a short sword placed on her hip. "Suki is assembling everyone to the dojo at once so get ready and hurry," the girl said spinning around to let the other Kyoshi warriors know.

Ty walked over to her dresser pulling out a long green dress to wear for the day. _I wonder what Suki wants now_, the girl wondered.

Ty turned around grabbing her fan and short sword attaching them both to her waist. _I better get going before Suki gets mad_.

Ty Lee started to run down the stairs quickening her pace as she went down further. Soon she was running at full pace down the flight of stairs.

_Thud_.

The young girl looked down stopping suddenly as a young boy crashed to the ground dropping a basket of cabbages.

The small boy pushed himself up and spat out, "MY CABBAGES!"

"Sorry!" Ty lee shouted over her shoulder as she continued running through the streets dodging people left and right so she wouldn't be late for the meeting.

As she arrived at the training dojo she noticed all of the Kyoshi warriors had attended the meeting.

"Well it looks like we are all here so if you don't mind shutting the door Ty Lee we can begin the meeting." Suki said her hands gesturing towards the door Ty had entered in. "Now you all have heard about the uprising in Omashu and I know a few of you are wondering what is happening." she paused to let everyone take in the news. "I also know that these next couple of months could be hard on us since we rely on Omashu to trade with. What is to happen I do not know but I do know that the Kyoshi warriors will stay out of this fight as much as we can."

Ty Lee looked around the faces of the other warriors which were filled with relief at the given news, which they would not have to enter yet another war. It had been three years since the Avatar had defeated the former Fire Lord Ozi and prince Zuko now Fire Lord Zuko had taken over his rightful place on the throne. Ever since then the world had been in as close a state of peace that anyone had ever known. However this sudden uprising was ruining this new haven amongst the four nations who now waited anxiously to see if the Avatar would step in.

A tan skin man stepped onto the stage, his hair in a ponytail and a sword clasped to his back, planting a kiss on Suki's cheek. In his arms was the married couple's newest child only four months old.

"If you don't mind Hun I'm going to take over I have some news for everyone." Sokka said handing over his baby son.

"Now I just got news from my sister Katara, that she and Aang will be heading on over here from the South Pole and then continue up north to Omashu to deal with this uprising." Sokka paused letting the young warriors take the news in. "Now I know none of us want to head into another war after three years, so I have decided that Suki and I will travel with Aang and my sister to Omashu to see if we can solve this problem peacefully."

Suki stepped forward onto the stage, "I would like all of you to continue the rest of the day in your teams and go along your day as normal. Tomorrow I will announce who will be taking command during my absence." Suki said scanning the crowd for possible candidates. She had a few in mind but nothing was certain.

As Suki and Sokka turned to leave the dojo Ty lee rushed through the crowd jumping over younger Kyoshi warriors in order to reach the couple.

"Suki wait up I have something I want to ask you." Ty pushed her way to the crowd placing her hand on Suki's shoulder. "I was wondering if I could talk to you privately tonight,"

"I don't know Ty I have a lot of things to prepare for my journey and I am kind of swamped with the kids and everything, maybe..."

"Oh please Suki I promise it will be quick I just have a few things I'm concerned about," Ty pleaded with a puppy dog face that even Suki couldn't say no to.

"Oh all right meet me after sundown, ok?"

"Deal," Ty spun around now happy that she could get a few minutes to talk to Suki.

"Hurry to your group now Ty," Suki yelled off in the distance.

As Ty, made her way to training ground C where her squad trained, she had a lot to think about. She had recently been promoted to squad sevens newest captain and she was worried that after only being a Kyoshi warrior for three years the other girls would resent her and possibly misbehave in order to act out.

A young girl in full Kyoshi warrior armor jumped down from a tree in front of Ty. "Hey Ty the girls are in formation and ready to begin their Chi blocking lesson." The young brunette from earlier said in a sing song voice.

"Thank you Su, ok ladies today I am going to show you the effects of chi blocking and how they can benefit you dearly in a battle." Ty lee walked over to a wooden replica of human, blue paths ran all over the figures body.

"Now do you all see these blue paths?" Ty asked. "Each path represents your body's Chi," she ran a finger over a path tracing to the back left shoulder. "And each path can be blocked temporarily; the victim would be helpless from bending and temporarily paralyzed."

"Are you trying to tell us you can stop a fire bender from producing fire?" a young warrior asked a look of curiosity over her painted face.

Ty looked at the young girl glad that at least one girl got what she had said."That is exactly what I am telling you, I have used this method on various occasions even when fighting Lady Katara."

The Ten newly made Kyoshi warriors looked at their new leader in amazement. Everyone knew of Katara's legendary water bending skills. To be able to get that close to her was amazing for the young warriors.

"But that was many years ago, ok girls I want you to pair up and we will begin our lesson." Ty ordered as she watched the girl's pair up each taking a stance ready for instructions.

"Now everyone has Chi if you can bend or not you have it regardless." Ty walked over grabbing Su's arm in one swift movement she brought two fingers down jabbing the young girl's shoulder blades. The girl winced in pain as Ty let her arm drop. The young warrior tried to raise her arm in attempt to take a battle stance but failed her arm simply remained still.

"Hey what did you do!" the young girl asked a look of fury on her face.

"Calm down you will be able to move your arm in thirty minutes or so, for the time being you can use your left arm. Now let me show you on the replica the sweet spots."

In the shadows of the forest Suki watched as Ty lee showed the girls the pressure points of the human bodies. Soon the girls had got the jest and set out against their opponent.

Ty Lee back flipped onto a tree stump, "now that you ladies know the pressure points and Su can move her arm once more, we are going to have a simple tournament to see who is the quickest learner and highly skilled. This lucky winner will become second in command. GO!" Ty shouted towards the girls.

Suki watched studding the newest warriors attacking one another. The girls worked on their partners battling like it was a dance, in a matter of a minute half of the girls were on the ground temporarily paralyzed. All five turned to one another eyeing their companions, each eager to gain a higher position over their fellow warriors.

"Very good ladies now how about we change it up a bit?" Ty jumped over the nearest girl, in several quick blurry motions the girl had collapsed on the ground. "Rule number one never let your guard down; now let's see what you can do as a team now."

The girl who had asked Ty early charged straight at her yelling ."Now girls lets show her a thing or two about team work. Formation SEVEN!"

Soon all four girls made a V formation the outer walls expand outwards trying to flank Ty lee. Ty saw this and jumped to her right her feet hitting a tree trunk, in one movement she pushed off placing her hands on one of the warriors heads pushing her down and Ty up.

"Now girls you are going to have to get a bit more creative than that. Attack me like I was an enemy of the island. Last one standing becomes my second." she said teasing the girls before jumping backwards onto a tree and began to head deep into the forest.

The young brunette beckoned over for the three remaining girls to come closer. "ok we have to work as a team individually we don't stand a chance but as one we can bring her down."

"What did you have in mind Saleea?" Su asked eager to bring down the mighty Ty lee and prove her worthiness. Ever since Su became a Kyoshi warrior Ty had showed her respect and helped her build her ability to gradually move on and graduate. Ty was the only one close enough to an older sister, since she had lost hers to the fire nation many years ago.

Saleea grabbed a stick and began to sketch a rough map of training section C, "ok so we are here by the lake if we cross over to the river we can set up a ambush for Ty Lee when she comes wondering around. She will more than likely track us once we start going into the forest so I want a single file group." She paused to let the other girls soak in the plan.

"If you want Saleea I can gradually back track when we catch wind that she is following us I'll head over to the river and set up a wired trap." A tall blonde girl said crouching down marking the spot on the map with her finger of where she would be.

"Very good Hope you caught on to my plan. Since you are the stealthiest person we have it looks like you're the perfect woman." Saleea replied with a grin, "She'll never know what hit her." The other girls soon began to grin glad with the plan they had came up with.

The last girl the smallest stepped forward, "that is a well thought out plan but I think you guys underestimate who we are going up against," Her soft voice barely a whisper in the wind.

"Oh come on Lily why do you always have to be so negative?" Hope asked now impatient and ready to begin the plan.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to its just I like a plan to be air tight before I go along with it." Lily replied her voice a bit higher now.

Saleea stepped forward, "well what do you have in mind then?"

Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who reads this for giving my story a chance. I would also like it you everyone could review that would be amazing positive or not any insight is highly welcome.

Thatkid Haku


End file.
